


all I wanted to be was someone to you

by lostinthesounds



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Deckerstar - Freeform, F/M, a mess, the tribe!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-15 14:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17530802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinthesounds/pseuds/lostinthesounds
Summary: During a night out with her closest friends, also known as The Tribe, Chloe decides to put her work aside and have fun. She doesn’t expect to talk about Lucifer, but it turns into a main topic of discussion.(Post season 2)





	all I wanted to be was someone to you

**Author's Note:**

> If I’m being honest, I have no idea when this fic can relate to in the canonverse of the show. However! I wanted to write more of the other characters since I love them so much, and this is where my head took me. Enjoy!

“I’m pretty sure I told Decker to leave her work at home,” Maze says, turning to the young woman next to her which happened to be another one of Chloe’s friends, Ellen— no wait, _Ella_. “Does she ever listen?” 

 

Chloe perks her head up, “This is a popular place for our main suspect to end up at, so if you don’t mind—“

 

”Actually, _yes_ I do mind.” Maze responds with a curl of her lips, and reaches across the table to take the papers from Chloe’s hands and slam the folder shut. She takes the folder from her, “It’s a girls’ night and I’m so close to scratching my eyes out if I see one more picture of a dead girl.” She contemplated and then pouts, “—Even if I do love that.” 

 

Ella adds on with a smile, “We just want you to have fun.” She scans around the table, wondering how a small group of dysfunctional women can get together for one night. Although, she knows that she’ll try her best to enjoy herself. 

 

“I haven’t had fun in a while.” 

 

Maze grins and her face lights up with a devious look. “See? You need us.” 

 

Chloe folds her hands together and shakes her head, “Fine.” In the back of her mind, she knew she couldn’t fight any of her friends on this. Maze did manage to gather them for a night out, and no matter what the others had planned for the night, they came. 

 

Her shoulders slump as she realizes how casual her outfit was. Chloe was dressed in black jeans and a flannel that she wears on a daily basis, while even Linda was rocking a blue dress that fell to her knees. Ella put just as much effort into her look, dressed in a tight black dress with her hair picked up into a bun that sat at the nape of her neck. Overall, she was the one that was _under-dressed_. 

 

To add on top of that, Chloe even brought her work stuff with her. A folder tucked neatly into her purse, filled with evidence and mugshots of a young man who was seen coming to this club multiple times. If she was lucky enough, she would find him here. However, she also knew that she wasn’t here for a case. If she was _lucky_ , the logical side of her brain would make her realize that the guy could come back if he was a regular customer and that she should be hanging out with her closest friends. 

 

 _Should_. 

 

That’s exactly what she isn’t doing. 

 

“Okay, fine.” Chloe repeats, shaking her head softly with a growing smile. “What do you wanna do?” 

 

“When I was growing up, my friends and I would go out and sit somewhere and just talk.” Ella suggests, twirling her straw in her cup that’s filled with a bit of alcohol. “So come on! Spill your deepest secrets, we should be able to trust eachother right?” 

 

Maze sinks into her chair, her voice filled with sarcasm. “Totally.” 

 

Linda glares at her closest friend and decided to agree with Ella. “We’re all friends here, we should be able to do that. How do you feel Chloe?” 

 

Chloe feels the nerves rise in her body and she’s wondering if this is a good idea. For the most part, she trusts telling these women about things work related but about her personal life? That could be a stretch. She realizes that the others are looking at her waiting for a response and she speaks without thinking, “You know what? Sure, I’ll get involved.” 

 

“Uh—“ Ella starts to say, “I’ll start since I’m at the edge of the table.” She pauses as the other women agree with her and nod their heads. “I used to hijack and steal cars with my younger brother before I started college.”

 

She’s left twiddling her fingers with a light blush on her face, as Maze’s face breaks out into a grin. “Okay _now_ , I think I could hang out with you.”  

 

“That was illegal? Did you ever get in trouble?” Linda asks curiously, her eyes lighting up like she was a teenager again.

 

”It was Detroit,” Ella replies as she bit her lip. “A lot of kids got away with things and I wanted to escape that life style, so I left and decided to finally pursue science.”

 

Chloe feels pride swell in her chest and she blurts out, “Now you’re here working for the precinct with the largest crime rate in Los Angeles.” 

 

“There’s no other place I’d rather be.” 

 

Chloe grins, “Good.” 

 

Suddenly, Maze slams both of her hands on the desk in a quick rhythm and she adjusts her jacket. “My turn?” With everyone’s agreement, she continues after thinking for a second. “Well, if I’m being honest, I can’t tell you much about me.” She backtracks quickly, “But with this whole secret telling thing, I just wanna say that I think Heaven is a nice place for good people.” 

 

It’s silent for a few seconds. Linda smiled at her friend, and Chloe just didn’t know what to say. She was never a religious person, never a believer in where the good and bad people go when they die. 

 

Ella beams with light, “That’s great to hear Maze, I think that too!” 

 

Maze wants to be nice, Chloe can tell she was, but her smile was a bit forced as it formed on her lips. “I just think that if someone deserves to be in that—“ she pauses with a snarl on her face, thinking of something. “—place, it should be good people who aren’t murderers.” There’s a venom to her voice, “It definitely shouldn’t be ruled by this egotistical, _sorry_ excuse of a man who abandoned his son for the trait of desire that he was the one to gra—“ She feels a hand on her shoulder to calm her rambling, realizing it was Linda. She takes a deep breath, and reaches for any cup that’s still half full and downs the rest of it. “I’m not saying sorry for that.”  

 

“It’s perfectly fine, Maze.” Linda assures. 

 

“So I guess it’s my turn next?” Chloe pipes in, realizing how Maze slumped into the chair next to her. She bites on her bottom lip, not sure of what to say. “I’ve actually never done anything that’s worth keeping a secret for so long.” 

 

“You can’t be serious” Maze argues, shooting up in her chair to look at Chloe with wide eyes. “I knew you were boring before I found out about the whole cop thing, but now you’re _actually_ not so exciting.” 

 

Ella offers her hand and sets it on top of Chloe’s for comfort. “You told me once that you had to grow up a lot when you were a kid. I get it.” 

 

Chloe weakly smiles and decides to explain, “Even before my dad died, it was usually just me and my mom. He would always work the night shifts, and I knew how much he loved me but I didn’t see him often.” She pauses to wrap her hands around a glass cup with minimal alcohol left inside, and starts to doze off into her world. “Plus, with my mom and the whole acting career...she wasn’t around when my dad was off for holidays. It was like I couldn’t get them both together at the same time, but I know they loved eachother.” 

 

She didn’t realize that a stray tear was starting to fall from her eyes, until she was engulfed with different perfumes and words of encouragement. It shocked her to feel _Maze_ out of all people, wrap an arm around her waist and show her any type of affection. 

 

“I’m sorry for bringing up this whole thing.” Ella says as she pulls away and returns to her seat, “I should’ve known it would cause something like this.” 

 

“It might’ve been emotional for Chloe but this is what friends should do for eachother,” Linda adds, “We’re a shoulder to cry on.”

 

Chloe wipes her face of any other emotion that threatened to spill and nods in agreement, “Thanks.” 

 

Ella’s lips curl into a frown and she can’t help herself, “So you really don’t have any secrets worth sharing?” 

 

Linda hesitates at first but puts a hand on Chloe’s shoulder, a small smirk on her lips. “Any secret feelings about a—“ she fights back a giggle as Chloe’s eyes bulged. “civilian consultant that works for the LAPD?” 

 

“No, _No_.” She says a rather too quickly and shakes her head so fast that she might go dizzy. “I don’t have any feelings for a _certain_ civilian consultant.” 

 

Maze gets herself into the conversation, much to Chloe’s disapproval and she’s the one that starts to laugh. “We clearly need to get more alcohol into you, Decker. You’re lying to us.” 

 

“I wouldn’t lie to you guys.” Chloe says with a serious tone, but then she glances at Ella who has a similar smirk to her face and she gives up. _They know her so well_. “It’s not important.” 

 

“It’s how you feel, Chloe?” Linda argued with a sour look on her face. “Those feelings are real and mean something to you.” 

 

Ella’s face lights up with glee and she can’t stop smiling, and it makes Chloe groan loudly. “I knew you liked him, it’s so easy to tell!” 

 

“It’s nothing more than a crush with no meaning” Chloe shrugs and looks around shyly.

 

Maze sighs, and rests her head in the palm of her hand to keep herself up. She almost looked bored, “The lies just keep piling up here Decker.” 

 

“You know him better than anyone, so you must know how hesitant he could be.” Chloe gestures, a triumphant grin on her face. 

 

“Oh trust me,” Maze starts, “I’ve spent so much time with him, it’s ridiculous. But I know he cares for you more than any other hu— person.” 

 

Ella nods, as she taps repeatedly on Maze’s arm in realization. “Chloe, it’s obvious with the way he looks at you. I even told him that you two were sort of _destined_ for eachother because of the connection you have....” 

 

“ _What_.” 

 

“Don’t be mad! I just wanted to tell him not to ruin things with you, and he agreed.” Ella surrenders her hands in the air, like she had done something wrong. 

 

If anything, Chloe wasn’t mad or angry at her friend. It was the opposite if she was honest, only because Lucifer _agreed_ with Ella. He was told not to mess their relationship up, and he was listening. It would probably be easier to sit back and let Lucifer take the reigns to make a move, but that was the issue. They may have feelings for eachother, but he was always so hesitant in how she truly felt about him. 

 

“Ella, I’m not mad.” Chloe says, and the younger woman sighs in relief. “I think you’re right. It always feels like I’m one step ahead of him, and it gets so difficult to read him sometimes.” She shifts in her seat repeatedly, not seeming to stay still with the sudden nerves. “You know?” 

 

“Lucifer is a difficult guy.” Maze says with actual sympathy, it makes Chloe turn to her in surprise. “But, I know how much he likes you and he’s just scared of how real your relationship can be.” 

 

Chloe’s cheeks blush a tint of red as she remembers how Lucifer admitted to his feelings as she held his face in her hands, how she nodded sweetly with her eyes locked on him. That was before he went off with Candy, and how she was left behind with no idea where he was. It wasn’t how a partner should act, no matter platonic or romantically. Then she reminds herself of how Candy practically disappeared after the case, and Lucifer was back to normal. The hesitation with his love for her, came back in full force if not stronger. 

 

“He told me that once.” Chloe decides to blurt out, a shy smile on her face makes Ella repeatedly encourage her in awe. “It was after one of my recent cases, I couldn’t find him and I was worried sick.” 

 

“Why?”

 

Chloe turns to Linda’s soft voice, knowing she was getting somewhere with her question, and she just knew what to say. “He was going to risk himself for me, like he always does.” 

 

“He’s willing to die for you,” Ella says with disbelief, “I mean, it’s obvious that he would do anything for you but— _woah_.” 

 

“Crazy right?” Chloe adds. 

 

Maze interupts again, “I’m telling you Decker, he’s never felt this way about anyone and it makes me sick—“ Linda was there to scowl at her, and she mocks her expression only to fix her words, “It makes me _less_ tolerable of Lucifer’s presence.” 

 

Chloe runs her fingers through her blonde hair as a nervous habit, only to find herself laughing. She had a crazy group of friends, but somehow it felt normal for her. She was enjoying herself, for the first time in a while.

 

“I really do like him.” Chloe manages to say through the lump in her throat that’s trying to bite back her words, “Lucifer, _I mean,_ ” She stutters, “I like him a lot.” 

 

Ella shouts in delight, as Maze covers her ears even if she’s trying to hide a smile and Linda just picks up her empty glass to toast. “We need more alcohol.” She says with a frown. 

 

Maze doesn’t waste time to yell for a waiter, and soon enough, five shot glasses get filled with tequila. “You were saying?” 

 

Ella reaches for one and fixes her hair before lifting her glass, “To us!” 

 

Linda and Maze lift their glasses at the same time, shrugging their shoulders as Chloe finally decides to let loose. 

 

Maze nudges Chloe with her elbow so she could follow, and she lifts her shot glass slowly into the air. “Come on Decker, I know you wanna drink.” 

 

“You aren’t wrong at that.” Chloe smiles wide, and they all clink their glasses together. 

 

The alcohol burns her throat as her head tilts back to take it all in one sip, but she doesn’t have any to spit out when she hears Maze blurt out, “Can we get another shot to toast for the idiot that is Lucifer?” She’s smart to look away when Chloe glances at her, “Maybe it’s just an excuse to get wasted, but he needs to make a move on Decker before I _actually_  claw my eyes out with my own blades.” 

 

Chloe looks to the ground, trying to hide her smile and the warmth she feels all over her face. Even if what Maze had said was gruesome, she still hopes nobody else hears, but she mumbles to herself, “I’m waiting on that.” 

 

* * *

 

Chloe had just taken off her leather boots after five minutes of hastling with tipsy vision and complicated lace knots. Her purse had ended up on the counter when she walked in, and her head thumps against the sofa cushions when she falls onto the couch. It had been a calm night with her friends, if she didn’t count the drinking or loud giggles. The amount of times she had to scowl at men from approaching her, was a mix of pride fulfillment and disgust. She was clearly on a girls’ night, not wanting to be disturbed at all. 

 

When Dan had called her earlier in the afternoon, she was on the verge of fighting his plead to take their daughter to his apartment so that she could meet Charlotte Richards — apparently, they had gotten more serious — and he wanted a proper introduction. As her mother, she knew that Trixie could handle herself but she didn’t want to be left alone with a stack of paperwork and theories on where her lead suspect could be. (She didn’t even work on the case at all that day.) 

 

But, she lets Dan take Trixie and a old backpack of overnight necessities for their girl. He left with a bright grin on his face, palms sweating because his daughter was about to spend the night with him and his...girlfriend? _Sure_. It was complicated, Chloe also knew. 

 

Then, she got invited to hang out with her friends by Maze’s request. She didn’t even give Chloe an opportunity to object anything that came out of her mouth, already ushering Chloe into the bedroom to get changed cause they would be going out. Initially, she assumed it was only going to be the two of them so she stood in the middle of her small bedroom and just stared at the wall. Chloe had no idea how to react, so she yelled back to her friend. “ _Can I stay like this?_ ” she had looked down at her jeans and plaid shirt and shrugged. 

 

“ _Are you planning on getting laid with that outfit_?“ 

 

“ _Maze, I’m not planning anything remotely compared to happen tonight_.“

 

Chloe swore that she could’ve heard Maze snicker, and the door opens. She feels her hand get taken, pulled and dragged into a Uber. “ _You aren’t planning to murder me? Or put me in a prostitute ring? Right?_ ” 

 

“ _I won’t do anything to hurt you on purpose, I swear. I’m doing this for you Decker, get ready to have a good night._ ” 

 

Now that the hours passed into the night with the stars in the sky, Chloe had to admit that Maze wasn’t wrong. It was ridiculous how giddy she felt, although it may be the alcohol talking, she still felt like any burdens on her shoulders had been lifted. (Okay, it was definitely the alcohol.) 

 

She reaches for the television remote only to hear the doorbell ring. Could Dan be back so soon? Did Trixie want to come home? Her mind swirls into different possibilities, but her feet are walking towards the door before her brain could catch up. 

 

“Dan?” She calls out softly, her ears start to ring in response to the chime. 

 

“Well, _hello_ detective.” A deeper voice, one more serious and flirty begins to talk back to her. “Were you expecting someone else?” 

 

Chloe feels her heart flutter. It was Lucifer, outside her front door — she looks to the clock on her stove that read 10:38pm — at almost, eleven at night to spur up a conversation. She had no idea why he was here, but she can’t leave him out there. 

 

“Lucifer?” 

 

“Obviously.” He dramatically sighs and listens to Chloe’s laugh, “I’d love to chat with you, but I would want to come inside first.” 

 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Chloe suggests, hating how her head was starting to spin with the reminder of tequila, and how he was really here. She reaches forward to put a hand on the door knob, “I went out with Maze with happened to bring Ella and Linda, and I’m tipsy. Slightly drunk, for better clarification.” 

 

“Here I was thinking the detective could hold her liquor?” Lucifer questions with humor, “Is that true?”

 

He was trying to lure her into opening the door, Chloe is sure of it. Putting up a fight is useless, the banter could continue with the both of them sitting on the couch where it’s more inviting. She can’t help but let him win, he wants to see her.

 

She twists the knob open, a brush of cold night air hits her and she shifts her body to be covered by the wooden door. It’ll provide more warmth, she thinks.

 

The instant they lock eyes, she continues the bickering.

 

“I can hold my alcohol, thanks for that.”

 

He walks past her swiftly, and Chloe doesn’t miss the rush of warmth that passed her. “I don’t doubt that detective, I just didn’t think you’d use it as an excuse to not open your door.”

 

“You doubted my ability just a minute ago! You’re the one with the insane and unnecessary stash of bottles back at Lux.” She fights back, her eyes wide and a hand on her hip. 

 

Lucifer has a brightness in his eyes when he admires her, “If it’s even possible, I find you more attractive like this.” 

 

Chloe jumps at the opportunity to continue the banter as he speaks, but once he’s done talking, her shoulders stiffen. She knows it can’t be the alcohol making her think certain things, He said what? He just called her attractive? “I’m sorry,” She holds a hand out to keep him from explaining and shuts her eyes to think, “You think I’m attractive?” 

 

Lucifer had spoken so fast, she must’ve heard wrong. His brows furrow in confusion, “I’ve always thought so, it wouldn’t hurt neither of us to say it aloud.” He pauses, with a step backwards away from her, “Unless I just made a mistake.” 

 

“No, you didn’t.” Chloe assured, with a soft shake of her head because she still had irrational thoughts with a tipsy head. “I guess I’m just used to the joking around we do.” 

 

“I’ve never joked around with you, if that’s what you’re implying.” 

 

“I find that hard to believe.” 

 

It was a split second, but Lucifer ends up standing right in front of Chloe with wide eyes and an itch to caress the side of her face. The woman could be stubborn, but he didn’t expect it to be this deep of insecurity. She didn’t believe _him_. 

 

“I’ve never lied about how I felt about you,” He says, tilting her head up to meet his gaze and he could feel the pulse in his fingertips. Lucifer feels like he’s on fire, an overwhelming feeling of heat takes over his body and he’s focused on getting out, to escape his past and focus on Chloe. “I could be hesitant, I admit that, but I don’t want you to think that you aren’t someone who’s worthy of knowing her beauty, because you are.” 

 

He’s gotten lost in her eyes, drowning in her bright ocean and he doesn’t want to be let up yet, he doesn’t want to seep back into reality. Chloe doesn’t know what to do, her love for him growing impossibly larger and greater in that moment. It was just them two, in their own world with no work, no responsibility and no life to live. 

 

“Lucifer,” She breathes his name out with a gentle sigh, as he responds with a hand curled around her waist. The slight liquid courage kept her attention locked on him, “Is that all you wanted to tell me?” 

 

 _He thinks she’s beautiful_. 

 

If any moment in time was more convenient for a confession of any kind from his end, it was _now_. Time seemed to slow, his breathing was tickling her nose as he leaned in— 

 

“This is really such a cruel way to get me to admit my feelings for you?” He whispers, the edge of his mouth curling into a smirk. “You think I don’t know your ways detective?” 

 

Chloe huffs out, “I wanted you to say it.” 

 

“Slow, detective.” Lucifer suggests, his other hand reaching to tuck into the space between her neck and her collarbone. She shivers, “I haven’t felt this way about anyone, so _please, if I may ask,_ let us go at a slow pace.” 

 

It doesnt take a second thought to nod her head slowly, “Whatever you want.” 

 

If she truly cared for him the way he does for her, she would go at whatever pace he desired. After all, it was his thing. With his eyes so intentive in staying locked with her’s, he leans up to press his lips against her forehead. 

 

“Thank you.” 

 

She puts her hand over his heart, only to feel it beating rapidly. It felt like either of their bodies was shaking with an emotion they couldn’t describe — an emotion they haven’t felt in so long, that it makes her eyes shut closed. Chloe was basking in the feeling he gave her, and she was willing to take it at whatever pace Lucifer needed her to.

 

She whispers jokingly, “So I won’t get any compliments anymore?” 

 

Her hand stays firm on his chest, as she feels him laugh in response. “That’s not what I said, you should know how beautiful you look.” 

 

“I’ve been told that since I was seventeen, it’s not something I want to be known for.” She admits, shrugging. 

 

He pulls back from her, leaving Chloe to frown but grabbing her hand and leading her to the living room with a response on the tip of his tongue. Lucifer sits down at the edge of the couch, careful not to lift his feet and rest them against the table in front of them with his shoes, and taps the empty space next to him. 

 

“You have many qualities besides just your looks, detective.” Lucifer begins to say, interlocking their fingers together as she reaches for the remote that she couldn’t get earlier. “I’ve met a lot of beautiful people in my life, but none of them could compare to you. I’ve truly never met a woman with such charm and intelligence, with an aspiration to help people.” His hand sets above the remote to set Chloe’s hand down, wanting her to look at him. “You’re truly good, someone I don’t deserve, and your beauty comes from within.” 

 

“So you don’t think I’m physically attractive? Is basically what you’re saying?” 

 

“That’s far from the truth.” Lucifer argues with a fast tongue, glaring at her. “You must really love this whole _compliment_ fiasco.”

 

Chloe squeezes his hand, “Compliments aren’t what _I_ love, yeah they’re nice to hear but,” She turns her head to look him in the eyes, to let him know that she’s so serious about this, about them. “I just like you, Lucifer...I like you so much.” 

 

“I feel the same detective.” 

 

“You didn’t—“ Chloe stumbles on her words, “You didn’t hesitate.” 

 

“Just because I said we were going slow doesn’t mean I won’t tell you how I feel when you bring it up.” Lucifer adds, no show of emotion on his face now. Chloe stares at him longer, trying to figure him out. Maybe she never will. “Do you think I’m boyfriend material?” 

 

“Have you ever dated anyone?” She asks as she tucks herself against the side of his body, luckily he was inviting the invasion of personal space and let his arm wrap around her. It was a conversation she’s been dying to have. 

 

“I don’t think I have.” The silence proves that he’s thinking hard, “No, I’ve never been in a relationship that was meaningful.” 

 

“I’m your first?” 

 

His thumb brushed against her back in response, it seemed automatic. 

 

“I suppose you are.” He quickly adds on to his previous statement. “This means I’m your boyfriend now?” 

 

Chloe clicks the power button to the remote to turn on the television and responds in a sweet voice that was actually meant to mock him, “ _I suppose you are_.” 

 

“Do you still feel drunk, detective?” 

 

“I was tipsy, not drunk.” Her mind was spinning for an entirely _different_ reason that concerned Lucifer. She would have a lot to discuss tomorrow morning, especially with her friends because it wasn’t something to shake off anymore. 

 

She was in a relationship now. 


End file.
